A user may utilize a device (e.g., a smart phone, a laptop computer, etc.) to access content (e.g., a web site) and perform an online purchase of products and/or services provided by a merchant. Financial fraud is a major problem associated with online purchases. For example, online merchants are losing a significant amount of revenue to financial fraud every year. Accordingly, financial entities (e.g., credit card networks, banks, etc.) have developed some methods that attempt to identify fraudulent online purchases. For example, financial entities have identified the following financial fraud indicators: a first-time shopper, larger-than-normal orders; orders that include several of the same item; orders made up of big-ticket items; rush or overnight shipping; shipping to an international address; transactions with similar account numbers; shipping to a single address, but transactions placed on multiple cards; multiple transactions on one card over a very short period of time; etc.